


Mandy and Oscura Poem

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy
Genre: F/F, Ghosts, Goths, Halloween, Horror, Magical Realism, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Here's a poem I wrote about Mandy from The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy and Oscura from Mariposa Harbor.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Mandy and Oscura Poem

Mandy and Oscura are girls from Earth

Mandy has blonde hair while Oscura has black hair

Mandy and Oscura wear black

Mandy and Oscura learned to smile and bad things happen to their friends

Mandy lives in Endsville while Oscura lives in Mariposa Harbor

Mandy is a human while Oscura is a ghost

Mandy and Oscura are angry goth girls

Dark, Creepy, Scary but have hearts of gold

Mandy and Oscura are annoyed by their friends

Mandy and Oscura are enemies with the mean girls

Mandy and Oscura stand up to their bullies

Mandy and Oscura reluctantly sing cheerful songs much to their dismay

Happy Halloween!!


End file.
